


Keep You Warm

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: On a cold night...





	Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Lachesis shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her. The night was colder than she'd expected and... 

"You're shivering." 

She didn't reply as Eldigan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against his warm chest. If this was the solution, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to stay cold. There wasn't anything she wanted more than this, after all. 

"Shall I stay with you tonight and keep you warm?" Eldigan continued as he leaned to kiss her cheek and then her lips. 

"Yes," she said when she could. 

She'd been wrong. This was what she wanted the most.


End file.
